


Platform 7 2/9

by jiastien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiastien/pseuds/jiastien
Summary: A story about idiot boy from gryffindor, Lin Yanjun and his effort to get love from cutie little snake from Slytherin, You ZhangjingTHIS IS ZHANGJUN AKA ZDJ 59 FICTION!!! ZDJ59SZD





	1. Spinned

Chapter 1: Spinned  
You Zhangjing likes all students from Ravenclaw house because he likes Cai Xukun. “Like” in the meaning, he respects that beautiful boy like his own sibling. Cai Xukun, a very beautiful yet gorgeous boy, like the other Ravenclaw students. He claim Xukun as his role model because he is a top student in Astronomy class, subject which is makes he want to go out from Hogwarts because he’s that bad, especially prediction.

Also Bi Wenjun-the prefect of the house of Ravenclaw, a boy with figure full of authority. He’s really amaze with his leadership that 8-feet-boy had when he arrange the line of Ravenclaw students when they will enter the house. Don’t forget about his calm-side when he has to face wild beasts in subject defense of black magic.

You Zhangjing also like the Hufflepuff students. Because his best friend, Zhu Zhengting, that’s younger than him is Hufflepuff pretty boy. After all, he also a good friend with Bi Wenjun, that is his boyfriend. Zhengting, a boy that has hobby of cooking and addition for Hufflepuff house that placed nears kitchen of Hogwarts makes him always get many delicious food.

Wang Linkai, Hufflepuff-top-chaser, also a good friend of Wang Ziyi-his senior that always guide him all day. So that’s why, he has a strong friendship with Xiaogui -Linkai’s nickname-, a very hyperactive boy. Zhangjing always laugh-till-die till his face red because his absurd behaviors.

Because of that, it seem weird if Zhangjing -a Slytherin student that uphold friendship never like Gryffindor. I mean, he has a good friend there, Lin Chaoze, a very attractive boy from red-gold house. So, it is really weird, if he often sigh when he has to deal with house that have lion as their icon.

Well, perhaps I can tell the reason.

“good morning my lovely little snake~”

Yup, the one that say that word is another Gryffindor boy. A boy from Taiwan, a pure-blood witch. Also a mainstay seeker of Gryffindor; always have a big deal with Bufan from Slytherin.

Or be more specific, an idiot lion.

“stop calling me little snake, Lin Yanjun!”

The Lin boy can only giggle hear a mad-chirping from the cutie boy that has been being his target for the past few months. Or specifically, since You Zhangjing enter the Hogwarts.

“but, is that a fact that you’re little snake?” said Yanjun.  
“or it’s more accurate if I call you bunny? Because you just too sweet and too cute.”

You Zhangjing was try hard to ignore, even since few minutes ago his hand really wants to swing his hawthor-stick to the boy that show his fucking-weird-creepy-smile all time.

“can you just stop following me? That’s disturbing me, a lot!”

“uhmm, I don’t know how to say it but seems like I can’t do that”

“mr. Lin,” Zhangjing sighing. He stops his footstep. His intention to visit the west tower to meet Cloud just boil away nowhere. “please back to your house.”

“no, I won’t. I just wanna be with you. Only you~”

“just go!”

“no”

“Lin Yanjun!”

“Yes, Zhangjing’s love, right?”

“Lin, I swear I will-

Muach

He needs few seconds to realize that Lin Yanjun, an idiot lion from Gryffindor, just running fast without turn around to look behind. Left You Zhangjing alone that still standing like a statue with his red cheeks because Lin Yanjun just kissed his forehead out of nowhere.

And finally getting back to the reality after Lin Yanjun hitch his firebolt and flying along with Zhangjing’s loud scream that almost make him fall from his confringo.

“FUCKING STUPID LIN YANJUN!!!”

 

 

.  
.  
.

“ziyi, can you please stop having a friendship with that idiot lion?”

Ziyi immediately close his book, and stare into his lovely brother that just came with his stomping steps. His face looks terrible, with sniffing nose also pouting lips. Looks cute, ziyi almost burst into laugh. If that killer stare is ready to kill him for sureif he dare to laugh even just a little.

“what’s again?”

“shit!” that cutie boy was cursed, placing his ass into the sofa that is across. His emerald-green robe was thrown to the corner. “Lin Yanjun is really a fucking idiot lion!”

Ziyi shook his head then crossing his hands, judging pose. Starring lazily into Zhangjing that still emit smoke from his ears. “So?”

“Ziyi”, his serious voice, “really, you can have a friendship with other people, anyone, but not with that shitty stupid from Gryffindor”

“...why?”

“i just don’t like the way he stare at me as if I really a little snake. I’m a poisonous snake, ziyi. I’m a viper!!”

“hmm”, ziyi smirking, “you’re very funny, You Zhangjing”

“funny?!”

“yup, funny.” that cool boy give a chuckle, “you’re the star of the defense of black magic class, but you’re a chicken to defending from shower of love of Lin Yanjun, that idiot lion from Gryffindor”

And Zhangjing really swear, the time he meets with Lin Yanjun, he will give him his Tarrantallegra kiss. Until that idiot lion can’t stop his feet and sink in in black lake.


	2. Sorting Hat

Chapter 2: Sorting Hat

You can say that Yanjun’s 1st year in Hogwarts is full of mess, really mess.

Fucking mess.

First, that dimple boy rejected his parents when they want to bring him into Everland. He even rebel when his dad forcing him to sit down in one of the roller slots that will take him to platform 7 2/9. he even almost smacking old man beside him if one of the operator responsively set his seatbelt until he can’t even move his own hands.

“dad! You’re too mean! How if your lovely son died from eaten by dementor because he’s not happy?!”

And his dad only look at him fiercely, starring into his son as if his son saying most stupid sentences he ever heard.

“are you a stupid or what? There are no dementors in Beijing. If I send you to London, you can mad at me like what you just did because there’s much dangerous!”

“b-but-”

“good bye my lovely son. Please, be a good wizard there”

Yanjun even hasn’t say a word, cursing, to his dad when the roller already depart with high speed. Make him lose on the first loop, entering platform 7 2/9 that visible for muggles.

 

.  
.  
.  
Second, Yanjun is the most insurrectionist student in his year. Almost all students even teachers complains how stupid and crazy Lin Yanjun making trouble so that he can get drop out. Even he’s failed.

“Evan Lin, put down your stick, please!”

Oh shit. Why he had to call me with my full name?!!

“if I won’t do that?”

“put it down or I will make you topless here?!”

Lin Yanjun, of course, choose to run away.

 

.  
.  
.  
Even on sorting hat.  
That worn-black-hat get confuse because Lin Yanjun is that difficult to place which house that match with him.

“oh! You’re pure-blood isn’t? Slytherin will match with you.”  
“please don’t slytherin!”

“-what?”

“please, you can put me anywhere but slytherin. Please!”

The worn-black-hat laughing out loud because of Yanjun’s whisper. His face look so pale, very nervous. He even seeing sneaking the blue-silver house, and he is pretty sure that he won’t be there.

“no slytherin? Ok. What do you want?”

With doubt, Yanjun humming with low voice “…Gryffindor?”

“you gotta be kidding me!” the hat laughing at him. “you think your rebellious acts will suit there?”

“if you don’t want to put me there, it’s ok. No need to laugh at me” Yanjun grumbling. “do you listen? They’re all laughing at me?! shitty old hat!”

And once again, the old hat laughing. This time, not that loud as before. And with his wise tone he say in low voice.

“yeah I know that you’re really brave. Even till the most peak level of aggressiveness that make you slipshod; but have a knight-like character that make you suit there.” and then he said loudly “GRYFFINDOR!”

And one row that full with red-gold house students cheering up loudly because they get one more boy-with-lots-of-fun. Even the prefect in his year, that is Li Changgeng, just sighing because he just winning the lottery for getting the most insurrectionist student.

 

.  
.  
.  
Lin Yanjun got the howler every 3days once. Thanks to all his effort to escape. Breaking the systems, almost setting free the trolls messing in the houses, ghosts disappears and just don’t know what’s inside his mind when he release a giant tarantula.

And poof- as if there is no sign, all that mess slowly disappear. He’s no more rebel student- oh no, still the most insurrectionist student, but the intensity slowly go down -and ther is no more acts to escape. This time’s howler only came once in a week. Not as usually as before, at least zhuzhu can resting its own wings this year.

You Zhangjing is the reason why Lin Yanjun changing his behaviors in the second years. He never divert his eyes from the sweet boy when the little boy stepping his first step in Hogwarts, choosing his house.

Yanjun really hoping that the cutie boy will chosen in gryffindor.

“You Zhangjing, right? Yeah he is really sweet”

Yanjun glaring into the boy that walked beside him. That boy have cool appearance, with his black cloak with emerald accented in the collar. He folded his arms, starring at the cutie boy.

“don’t you dare to touch him. He’s mine!”

Lin Yanjun starring fiercely at his best friend that laughing at him “oh really? How if he’s entering slytherin?”

“with that beautiful yet cute face?” Yanjun sighing. “you gotta be kidding me, Wang. And if he not entering gryffindor, he might enter the hufflepuff”

“why not ravenclaw?”

“because he is You Zhangjing.”

“and what audacity that make you have such an idiot thought like that?”

“You Zhangjing doesn’t look cold and tsundere like-” Yanjun starring at pretty boy with his shiny-black hair in the line of blue house, “-Cai Xukun. Yeah, at least.”

The boy with ash brown hair just laughing out loud. “oh really? Stupid bitch. Only because of that? Your brain must be out of braincells”

“Wang Ziyi fuck boy, you throw a challenge on me?”

“YOU ZHANGJING.”

If only not because of the loud voice from the hat in the hall, maybe that two good friends will fight.

Lin Yanjun really want to condemn that old hat. If only his stare was locked into the sweet boy that looked so nervous. His hands clenching tightly and his eyes are closed. Very cute, because his nose was puckered.

Like a bunny. Really that sweet and cute, it’s impossible if he entering slytherin, -right?

“You Zhangjing, right? The youngest from You family in Malaysia. Finally you come here, little boy”

All people on the all laughing. And Lin Yanjun can see his face slowly turn into red on the chubby cheeks because Zhangjing was called little boy.

But the fact, to be honest, he’s really that small, right?

“tell me, maybe you want to join with another Yous in ravenclaw, -ah, You Nini?”

The whole row of blue house cheering up loudly. And Lin Yanjun really want to slap Li Ruotian’s face. There’s no reason, he only feel mad at him.

“uhmm, but I don’t want to go there”

“hmm?” the old hat was curious “hmm, okay. Yeah, I think you will not suits there. Though you’re a smart boy, and cute. The charm of Rowena Ravenclaw were exist in your body, but not in your blood, my son.”

“you’re ambitious, and unstoppable. Too competitive and very stubborn. Although you’re obedient boy, not as rebel as the student I know-” Lin Yanjun feel annoyed because he know that the old hat was talking about him “- but ambitions, your thought also your soul screaming SLYTHERIN!”

Loud cheering were echoing the hall. The green-silver house just win the jackpot. You Zhangjing, the sweetest boy is in their side. And become the new family member for the house with snake as its icon.

And Lin Yanjun, really feel disappointed. Zhangjing really so far away from his hand.  
Shit! If I were knew before, I will choose slytherin instead.

“feel regret, buddy?”

The voice of Wang Ziyi make him more angry. He glanced at his best friend that only starring him lazily.

“remember, Wang. Even he is entering your house, I’m sure I’ll be the one that make him fall with me. I’ll make him mine.”

Ziyi just laughing, patting his best friend’s shoulder that look so desperate now.

“ok. Well, I will support you. I have no interest with him tho.” say Ziyi, before he turn back “I’ll go back. Seems there’s something that need to be celebrated. Good luck, Lin.”

Yanjun starring at his friend’s back walking across the hall. Before he looked back at the cute boy that now sitting in the slytherin row. Suddenly, his dimple appear while starring at Zhangjing. But it not last forever because his dimple was found out nowhere when he see his best friend, hugging Zhangjing and even Zhangjing smiling and laughing at him.

Yeah, even though he’s so far away, but nothing is impossible for a lion -in fact that’s the king of the jungle-, for conquering the little snake, right?


	3. Twirled

Chapter 3: Twirled  
Why did Lin Yanjun sound like a teenager who underestimated the world?

Hah, damn it. He''s like to swear. Because in fact, getting a You Zhangjing's heart was more difficult than a sudden test in the herb class. Even if he gets a D or dreadful score, at least taking an extra class is no more difficult than facing a cynical tone from the sweet yet cute man who is his target.  
I mean, come on. Who would have thought that behind the sweet cheeky lips and lips as red as the cherry turned out to stored thousands of words of level E sarcasm? Exceeds Expectation. Lin Yanjun felt his heart get killed.

"good morning, my dear"

"go away, please"

"i don't want to~ where are you going?"

"ck, is none of your business."

Lin Yanjun just chuckled. Walked a little faster to follow the sweet man who was now stomping in anger.

"you look cuter when your cheeks bloated"

"I'm not cute!"

"Anyway, right." Lin Yanjun smiled until he showed his dimples when their bodies were now back side by side, "You're beautiful."

"beautiful what?!" Zhangjing squealed. this time more towards Lin Yanjun with a funny nose. "who are you? Why you always following me?"

"oh you don't know me?" he said, pretending to shocked. "Lin Yanjun, Gryffindor, second year. Nice to meet you, sweetie"

"ugh Gryffindor. I can see from your cloak and base" he hissed, "stupid"

"hey wh-"

"you better go, Lin Yanjun. I heard you received E and T grades for herbology lessons, predictions, and Arithmancy? Well, it's pretty good for a red knight."

You Zhangjing turned around. oversized cloaks accented with silver green expand. And Lin Yanjun, even though he had gotten arrogant remarks from the younger ones, was instead fascinated by the beauty of the little snake in front of him instead of being offended.

shit. You Zhangjing is really sweet

"is it over? your standard is too low to seduce me. I will not-"

"Ah, I can't stand it. sorry," Lin Yanjun smiled broadly, "Your cheeks look chewy. I can’t resist."

Lin Yanjun, in the eyes of You Zhangjing, was a stupid man who was really looking for death. Dare to cut off his words and touch him.  
"you bastard !! Take off your hands from my cheeks!"

"if I don't want to do that?"

"I will kill you!"

"Oh yeah! I'm so scared" a mocking tone which then shrank when little You took a wand stored behind his clothes, brandishing intimidating Yanjun in front of him who now inched backwards.

"H-hey You. You're not serious right?"

"oh I'm so serious" shortsighted freaks "go away or-"

"OK, I'm leaving. But one kiss on the cheek?" Lin Yanjun squeaked. One index finger points to the cheek with eyes glaring in fear, joking

"You challenged me ?!" Zhangjing sighed irritably. Fuck with the age that is actually younger. The bastard man in front of him deserves a punishment for daring to have a problem with him "yea, I won't use this because you look scared"

Lin Yanjun breathed a clichë when Zhangjing again hid his wand. however, he had not the chance to step up to approach the cute man again, his body suddenly lifted up to the ceiling with place his feet above.

"what? hey!"

"levicorpus" You Zhangjing chuckled as he glanced ignorantly. "a spell to dispel an evil lion-like you"

You Zhangjing left him hanging on the ceiling like a fool, without the slightest bit he turned his head and disappeared in the corner of the hallway.

Funny, slightly off guard with Lin Yanjun's blinking eyes when he saw the back with a perverted smile painted on his face.

"damn, nice ass"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
'what are you doing?”

Lin Yanjun turned towards his best friend who was staring at him while whispering. Without answering anything, he thrilled Wang Ziyi to take the place to squat next to him behind the bush.

'do you know who he is?'

Wang Ziyi frowned, before staring towards where Lin Yanjun was staring intensely. Found two men who were sitting together laughing. Oh obviously, he certainly knows who the two young men are now the focus of his attention now.

‘Zheng Ruibin?'

'right' beat. 'what the hell is he, daring to approach my Zhangjing'

'My Zhangjing?' forgive Wang Ziyi who almost fell over to hear it. 'he doesn't even think you exist. how can you claim him as yours? '

'ck, not yet.' Yanjun rolled his eyes lazily. Deep inside, he felt a little hurt at the words of his best friend who were too honest. 'Wang fucking Ziyi'

'ok, ok, sorry' he laughed softly. 'but seriously, why is that?'

Yanjun snorted, 'you don't feel weird?'

'...which one?'

'You Zhangjing and Zheng Ruibin. they are too close! '

'...so?'

'ugh, you are smart, but also an idiot' he said. Then turned to look at the two young men who were still busy with their world. 'you see? Zhangjing looks friendly. even though Zheng Ruibin is also from Gryffindor -OH SHIT. look at his hand that wrapped around that slim waist, Wang. bastard! '

'yea, why then?'

Can Yanjun be honest? at this time he felt annoyed to the crown. Grabbing his hair didn't seem to dispel frustrations of Ziyi's insensitivity to the situation.  
Actually he is a genius or stupid? ah, maybe it's just insensitive. idiot.

'you do not understand?!' Wang Ziyi shook her head, and Lin Yanjun growled. "YOU ZHANGJING REFUSED ME BECAUSE I'M GRYFFINDOR !!"

"who's there?"

I died, he thought.

Yanjun reflexively glared towards Ziyi who only dodged his shoulders.

"what? are you found out? congratulations"

"wh-" Yanjun blinked in disbelief. "Whose do you think this is wrong?"

"Hmm, don't know?" he laughed. "See you, Lin. Evanesco." he said casually as he swung his wand to himself, before disappearing in front of Yanjun.

And bastard. he ran away.

"Have a good peek, Lin?"

Damn it. why is this sweet voice this time sounding so intimidating? And why is the tiny body in the eyes of a Lin Yanjun now looming?  
Is it because of his squatting position and the young man standing in front of him with arrogant smiles?

"uh-oh, hello, my sweetie cutie snake"

You Zhangjing, plus his ten-inch magic wand, coupled with an unfriendly gaze were one of the signs to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update and typos TT.TT

**Author's Note:**

> Note: hello this is my first ever English fiction on AO3 lmao. I’m sorry if there are many errors cuz Eng is not my first language and sorry if I only using a simple words cux one again, my vocabulary still not enough :”) anyway I’ll try to update this fics every Friday.
> 
> Last but not least, ZDJSZD #59


End file.
